Repairing Her Broken Soul
by Shaila Lynne
Summary: Bella is set on a journey in life that will hopefully repair her very battered and abused body and soul. This story will contain some detail on the abuse she has suffered. Please do not read if you feel it will offend you. Characters and Setting are not mine, but the story will be based on one that is real and not fictional.
1. Repairing Her Broken Soul Chapter 1

All Characters Belong to Stephanie Meyers, I only borrowed them and the location.

Repairing Her Broken Soul

Shaila Lynne Langston

Renee was only eighteen when a small life began to make its impending presence known and upon telling her boyfriend Charlie, he stood to do right by both mother and unborn baby. He married Renee right out of high school and bought a two bedroom home for them. He applied to the Forks Police department upon finishing at Police Academy in Seattle and was able to get a decent paying job on the night patrol. Okay, the only job was for night patrol. The Chief of Police handled the day shift.

Renee worked as a bartender until she began to show and then took a job with the newspaper company answering phones. She worked until two days before Isabella Marie Swan made her first appearance in this world. Renee was driven mad with the life she felt she had to settle for. She had never wanted to stay in Forks, Washington. It was rainy and green and dull. She felt trapped and made this known every chance she got. She loved her daughter the best she could, but after two months of no sleep, fighting with Charlie for coddling the screaming beast of a child, she felt she needed more from life. She wanted a bigger house, a new car, and to be free. She wanted to be able to indulge herself and not try to make ends meet.

At first she settled for painting the house in cheery yellows, blues, purples, and any other color that would break the monotony of green. She went back to school to gain a teacher's certificate hoping that when completed she could get a job somewhere sunny and away from the lush forests and gray skies. She worked hard to earn her degree and took every chance to berate Charlie for not trying to improve his station in life. Charlie was happy with his hometown and his job though. Being only one of two police officer's in the town he would be promoted to chief when the old Chief Sanders retired in two years. It would come with a slight raise, but not much. The town was beginning to grow and his job was important to him.

Once Renee completed school, she took a job as a kindergarten teacher at Forks Elementary. She just needed to work a year or two to get experience then she could move on in life to sunny California. Bella was now at a toddler stage and was easier to handle. Renee grew to envy Bella and Charlie's loving bond. She thought she was in love with Charlie, but once the reality of life set in, she found him more convenient than anything. He provided an extra paycheck and that allowed Renee to buy more things. She slowly placed a dividing line between Charlie and his family, causing enough waves that Charlie began to distance himself from his parents. Bella was five and just beginning kindergarten herself, when Renee cut her ties from her grandmother and grandfather Swan. Bella became a lonely child. She woke up when her alarm went off, got dressed and fixed her breakfast cereal, then quietly waited for Renee so they could go to school. Once home from school the little girl would go to the backyard and complete her homework and then sit under the trees waiting for Renee to unlock the doors and let her in so she could take a bath before Charlie came home. She would eat dinner without speaking and then tell Charlie and Renee goodnight.

Bella became conditioned to Renee, but never felt any connection to her. She loved Charlie, but he too seemed so distant now. He once was a loving and caring father. Now she only saw him for thirty minutes during dinner. It hurt Bella to not have that once close connection to her father and grandparents.

Over the next year things began to get more painful and Bella's soul began to shy away from the world. The once happy, smiling child stopped laughing and her eyes lost their innocent shimmer. Bella did everything she was told, but Renee found new ways to have Bella punished. She became the victim of a loveless mother and a distraught and unhappy cop. Renee had lost her keys one day and Charlie and Renee sat her down on the couch and for three hours questioned Bella about where she had hidden them. Hungry and sleepy, Bella gave in and finally webbed a lie of how she took the keys and buried them in the forest. Renee smiled down at the girl before telling Charlie that he must whip the child before she became uncontrollable. That was the first time Charlie ever spanked Bella. After that the spankings became daily and over time more vicious. The interrogations lasted for no less than two hours until Bella finally gave in and took blame for whatever Renee had decided was Bella's fault that day. Charlie had always taught her to be truthful, but now she found herself having to lie in order to just accept punishment so she could eat or sleep. Bella had honestly never done half of the stuff Renee accused her of, but it was just easier to say she was guilty and to take her ten uninterrupted swats and go to bed.

When Bella was nine, she was allowed back in the house when Charlie wasn't home. Renee was 'working' with an after school program and Bella had to come home and clean the house. She started with Charlie and Renee's bathroom and bedroom, making sure to dust, wipe, and scrub all the counter and table tops. She made the bed and started their laundry. She then cleaned the only other bathroom and her room before moving down stairs. She dusted and straightened the tables and pillows, then Windexed the windows and glass surfaces. She did the same in the kitchen and dining room. Then she swept, mopped, and vacuumed the entire house. She would then put Renee and Charlie's laundry away before starting her own. She usually finished just minutes before Renee, who would run into the kitchen and start dinner. Charlie would come in a few minutes later and be greeted with all of Bella's 'wrong doings'. Bella would go to her room and try to complete her homework, coming down to eat dinner and find out what she had 'done' that day. Dinner was always followed by her spankings that now consisted of twenty slashes with a studded belt. Then she would be sent to shower and to bed.

Bella would fall asleep only to wake up an hour before necessary to finish her homework. She no longer ate breakfast at home, but at the school cafeteria. She was fine with that as she got more to eat at school than home anyways. She took relief in her hours at school and paid careful attention to her work, making sure she got all A's. She felt very accomplished and allowed herself the luxury of joy when at the end of the six weeks she would be awarded a small trinket. She would hide it in her pocket for days until it would be eventually found by Renee and tossed away. Renee would tell her that children as ugly as she was did not deserve toys and trinkets. Most of her weekends were spent sitting in the coat closet with only three crackers, a slice of cheese, and a slice of Bologna a day for food. Renee would always point out each morning and night that she was being kind by allowing her out for a two minutes for a drink of water and a bathroom break.

Bella didn't understand how Charlie would allow Renee to put this kind of punishment on her, but then Charlie did seem to take a liking to whipping her with his belt each evening. Unbeknownst to Bella, the weekends she spent in the closet were the weekends Charlie went on fishing trips. Bella became shy never speaking to anyone unless she was spoken too and in quiet she began to cry openly. When Renee would catch her crying, she always called her a cry baby and teased her relentlessly. Nothing Bella ever did was good enough and always ended with Bella being punished.

When Bella was ten, the beatings amplified in volume and were no longer just across her buttocks and her back. Bella finally arrived at her breaking point and broke down in uncontrollable sobs in class when a fellow student told her she was ugly and stupid. Those were things Renee called her. Her classmates had never called her names before. This was foreign to Bella and she felt the sanctuary that school offered her was now being poached and taken from her. The teacher pulled her from the classroom and into the hallway. Upon questioning Bella as to why she was so distraught, Bella let the facts of her home life pour from her. The teacher hugged her and told her it would be okay.

Bella put faith in her teacher's words and began to hope that things would get better. That afternoon when she got home, Renee was enraged and yelled every insult in tenfold at Bella that she had ever said. She slapped Bella repeatedly and made her scrub the kitchen floor with nothing but a toothbrush. When Charlie came home, Bella was told to lie across her bed, and then Charlie proceeded to beat her with his belt. The belt came down on Bella for what felt like eternity, hitting her across the neck, back, bottom, legs, and ending at her ankles, only to work its way back up her body repeatedly.

She returned to school the next day sore and barely able to move. She held back the tears, not wanting to let anyone find out about the shame she could have brought her parents. Renee had repeatedly told her that she was lucky the teacher felt it best to call her at work before attempting to report the 'lies' Bella had told. The teacher upon seeing Bella was mortified and immediately began to apologize and pulled Bella to the office. Bella waited with the principal, scared of what was to come.

She was shaking and feeling bile rise into her throat by the time a lady in a grey skirt and pretty pink blouse walked into the office carrying a large notebook and bag. The lady smiled down at Bella and lowered herself to eye level. She told Bella not to worry, that she was there to help. She hugged and repeated the words, 'It's all going to be okay' over and over as Bella felt the bizarre weight of arms hugging her once again for only the second time in her life. Once Bella's sobs had become small sniffles, the lady opened her notebook and asked Bella to show her where she was hurt. Bella answered the lady's questions honestly and as best as she could. Bella was taken from school by the woman with the pretty shirt and taken to an office building.

She was told she would never have to see Charlie or Renee again and that she would soon have a new home with people who would love and cherish her. Bella felt hope for the second time, and not wanting to have it ripped from her, she made sure she did everything she was told meticulously. When she was told what chair to sit in, she sat, keeping her legs still and her hands folded in her lap. She made sure she kept her eyes down watching her feet to make sure they made no movement. The lady in the pretty pink clothes quietly spoke on the phone before hanging up, telling Bella that she would be going to her new home soon, and then offering her a drink, before writing on some papers. Bella sat still and completely quiet until a knock sounded on the door. Bella never looked up until she heard the lady call to her.

"Bella, I would like you to meet….."


	2. Repairing Her Broken Soul Chapter 2

As Always, I don't own any characters. They are solely the creation of Stephanie Meyers

Repairing Her Broken Soul

Shaila Lynne Langston

Chapter Two

"Bella, I would like for you to meet your Grandmother Swan. You are going to get to go stay with them."

"Grandma Swan?" Bella questioned as she looked up into a familiar face. Bella jumped from her chair and ran into the waiting arms of her grandmother. Marie Swan hugged her only grandchild to herself tightly as Bella's tears began to penetrate and drench the front of her shirt. Not long after the old woman's own eyes began to mist with tears. She struggled over to the now vacant chair and half fell down as Bella clung to her. She pulled Bella into her lap and kept one arm tightened around the fragile child as she signed her name to all the paperwork that was required to take Bella home.

With a numb hand and broken heart, Marie Swan led her granddaughter to her old truck and home. Bella held to her grandmother, never leaving more than a few feet from her presence. She was saddened to learn that her Grandpa Swan had passed away. That night she got a wonderfully strange meal of spaghetti. It was hot and filling and more than anything Bella had ever thought she would ever be allowed. She decided then that spaghetti would always be her favorite food. Grandma Swan ran a nice hot bath for Bella and left her to soak until she heard the young girl break into hysterical sobs. She spent the rest of Bella's bath sitting on the toilet with only the shower curtain separating them. After the bath was done and Bella was wrapped inside the warmth of one of Grandma Swan's silk pajama top, she led the broken child to bed and tried tucking her in. Bella clung to woman though, causing her to snuggle into the bed and holding Bella close until sleep overtook the child. For the first time she saw a look of peace overtake her granddaughter's face and sighed, sending a prayer up that with lots of love and careful loving, she would be what would lead Bella out of her grief filled life. She prayed that she would be strong enough. She knew, that being on a small fixed income of five hundred sixty dollars a month would not allow for all of the expensive extras in life, but she would provide the necessities and all of the love that Bella would need for all the years to come. First, she would have to somehow help heal Bella's heart and soul.

When morning dawned, Marie Swan rose and made a breakfast of oatmeal, bacon, scrambled eggs, and sliced peaches. She felt more than heard when Bella wandered into the kitchen. She glanced over her shoulder to see Bella standing just in the doorway and smiled. She walked to the cabinets and took out two plates and bowls, filling them and setting them on the table. She then took two small glasses and filled them with milk.

"Bella, would you like to come and sit down and eat breakfast with me?" She gently asked. She tried to ignore the look of awe that crossed Bella's face and sat down quickly and smiling encouragingly at her. She mentally applauded when Bella slowly crossed the kitchen and sat down. Bella was amazed at the amount of food on her plate. She tried to eat everything, but soon filled her stomach and began to shuffle the remainder food around.

"Bella, if you are done eating, I have left a few small gifts on the coffee table in the living room. Why don't you go brush your teeth while I clean up and then we will open them?"

"I-I don't have to clean?" Bella asked barely above a whisper.

"No my dear Bella, you just go clean yourself up and I will take care of the dishes. When you're done come get me and we will open those presents up. Okay?"

Bella nodded in agreement and rushed to the bathroom before Grandma Swan could change her mind. Bella took extra care and made sure she brushed her teeth for a full two minutes before washing her face and brushing her hair. She didn't know if she had any clothes, so she tip toed her way back to the kitchen, hoping Grandma Swan wouldn't get upset with her. Grandma Swan was standing in the living room waiting for her smiling. Bella timidly walked over to her and when she sat down, Bella took the seat next to her. Bright wrapping paper caught her eye and Bella was once again amazed to find actual presents on the table in front of them. Her eyes traveled back and forth between Grandma Swan and the gifts.

"Here, why don't you start with this one?" Grandma Swan said as she handed Bella a shallow rectangular box. Bella gently took the gift and opened it slowly scared if she wasn't careful, the gift would be taken and tossed away. She hoped that she would get to keep these gifts for more than a week. Once the box was opened, Bella found a new pair of blue jeans and purple top with 'Don't Worry, Be Happy' written across the front in neon letters. There were also some bright pink socks and a bright green hair bow tucked inside. She hugged the clothes close and smiled up at Grandma Swan, thanking her profusely. She hugged the clothes tightly as tears began to fall down her cheeks. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. She loved her new, not hand me down, clothes. She forgot the rest of the gifts and asked if she could go put them on. Grandma Swan smiled and nodded, but before she could voice her agreement, Bella had already run into the bedroom. She came out holding the hair bow, but otherwise wearing everything else.

"Would you like help with the bow, after you open the rest of the gifts?" Grandma Swan asked with a little of a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, yes, I would like that." Bella nodded excitedly. She had a feeling that she wouldn't have these gifts taken from her. Bella once again sat next to Grandma Swan and slowly reached out and took another smaller gift from the table. Inside this one she found a new box of crayons and a coloring book, along with some stickers and a pad of course plain white paper for drawing. Bella threw herself into Grandma Swan's lap hugging her as she thanked her. Grandma Swan gave Bella a tight squeeze before sitting her up and laughing.

"Oh Bella, Let's see what else is hiding in those boxes, shall we?"

Bella nodded and once again reached for another box. She opened it to find a brand new pair of sneakers. Bella immediately put them on and stood up walking around the room. The shoes were white with pretty pink shoelaces, but they felt tight and made her feet ache a little. Grandma Swan noticed that she walked a bit funny and stiffly.

"Bella, come here child, let me see how those new shoes look." Grandma Swan called. Bella carefully walked back to her, and winced when Grandma Swan pushed down on the toe of her shoe, gently smashing her big toe. "Well, I think these are a tad too small. If you will put them back in the box, we will go exchange them for a pair that fits. Okay." Bella nodded, placed the shoes back in their box. She felt sad that she wouldn't get to keep them, but Grandma did say they would get another pair. Bella could only hope that Grandma was telling the truth.

Bella quickly opened the last two boxes. One held another outfit of clothing and in the last box; Bella had lifted the lid, to find a beautiful doll with long chestnut hair and brown glass eyes staring up at her. Bella ran her hand down the cream colored lace dress on the doll. It was so charming and beautiful. Bella fell in love with her doll's rosy cheeks, lush eyelashes, and dainty gown and shoes.

Her gaze was only broken when Grandma Swan's hand covered hers and she heard Grandma whisper, "I think she needs a name."

"Bridget." Bella simply stated.

"Do you think Bridget would like to go with us to exchange your shoes?"

"Oh yes!" Bella whispered as she hugged the doll close.

"Well, you will have to wear your old shoes to the store, so go put them on, and I will get my purse." Grandma Swan said as she stood. Bella nodded and taking Bridget went to put her old ratty sneakers on. Grandma came back into the room, just as Bella was tying her last shoe up. Grandma Swan carried her purse and the much too small box of shoes as she led Bella outside and to her truck.

Bella loved the busy store, but stayed close to Grandma Swan scared she would get lost. Grandma Swan led her to an area of the store that had shelves full of all different colors and types of shoes. A funny looking man came over and after taking the box of shoes from Grandma and talking a moment; he turned and left, returning moments later with a new box. Grandma Swan coaxed Bella to a chair and the funny man put the new shoes on Bella feet.

"Try walking in those now, Bella." Grandma said, smiling. Bella stood and couldn't believe how wonderful the shoes felt. She began walking circles around the chairs. "I think, that will be all." She heard her grandmother say. "Come Bella, let's head home now." Bella smiled and cradling Bridget in one arm used her empty hand to hold her grandmother's hand as they walked out of the store. Bella felt happiness for the first time in a very long time.

The next day Grandma Swan cooked Bella breakfast again and then drove her to school once she was dressed. She walked Bella to class and then stopped by the office, changing the appropriate information in Bella's file before attending a meeting with the principal. She was assured that Renee no longer worked at the school and that neither Charlie nor Renee would have any access to Bella or her information. Grandma Swan left the school and retreated to her home, where for the first time since receiving Bella back in her life, she let grief over take her and sobbed for the pain her granddaughter had to suffer in her short time. She was angry that her son would allow such horrible behavior and not only did he condone the misdeeds of his wife, but he had participated in them as well. She grieved for the loss of her only son, trying unsuccessfully to understand why he had lost his humanity. What had happened to the loving, gentle son that she had known? What happened to make him turn so cold and cruel enough to treat such an angel as her granddaughter with so much hate? She knew she would never get the answers to her questions. She only hoped that over time, she would be able to overcome her grief. She, after all, was all that Bella had left. She had to show Bella what it meant to be loved. Her place in life was to repair Bella's broken soul.

Coming to this realization, Grandma Swan, lifted her head, cleared away her tears, and for the first time in five and a half years, walked into her kitchen, and took out her recipe for chocolate chip cookies. She measured, mixed, and baked for the next two hours then turned her attention to cleaning house. Once the house was cleaned, she left to go pick Bella up from school. Bella was a bit solemn as she sat in the truck, her eyes downcast for the entire ride home. Bella's spirit seemed broken, but when Grandma Swan gave her three whole cookies and big glass of milk, Bella raised her face and smiled quite largely up at her grandmother. Grandmother Swan had not forgotten what Bella's favorite cookies were.

* * *

Please let me know what you are thinking/feeling so far. I am not sure how well this story will be accepted, and unsure if I should continue. Things will start to get better for Bella, but they won't always be easy. I bet all of you thought that Bella would be going to live with the Cullens, huh? Where you surprised at the fact that she actually was sent to live with her Grandma Swan? What do you think has happened to Charlie and Renee? Why do you think Bella looked so sad about when Grandma Swan picked her up from school?

I was going to stick with keeping this as close to well, the true events of a certain young girl, but I think it would lighten the story some to have some reader input in the story too. Plus, maybe I won't want to cry as I write if I have some additional happy moments in. The fact is, *Bella's life ( the bad parts will be mostly flashbacks or nightmares from here on out) doesn't have a lot of happyness and I would like to add a few breaks in the bad to give myself and you, the reader, a break from the tragedy.


	3. Repairing Her Broken Soul Chapter 3

As Always, I don't own any characters. They are solely the creation of Stephanie Meyers

Repairing Her Broken Soul

Shaila Lynne Langston

Chapter Three

"Charlie, Bella has taken a hundred dollars out of my purse. I know it had to be her, as I put it in there this morning and placed my purse on top of the icebox hoping the little thief wouldn't find it again. That money was meant to pay bills and now we are going to go without electricity if she doesn't tell me what she did with it." Renee said over dinner.

"Bella, did you take money from your mother's purse again?"

"No, daddy, I promise I didn't."

"So you are telling me that she is lying and the money walked off, all by itself?"

"I don't know. I didn't take it though."

"Bella why would you're mother lie?"

"I don't know?"

"Tell me the truth Bella, what did you do with the money?"

Seven year old Bella felt the threatening tears puncture her eyes. She felt trapped. She knew that she wasn't the one that took the money. She had been kept in the closet all weekend. How could she have gotten the money? Bella was trying to tell the truth, but Charlie kept calling her a liar. She knew she wasn't lying, why couldn't Charlie tell?

"I didn't take the money, daddy. I promise."

"Bella, you and I both know you're lying. Now, just tell us the truth, what did you do with the money?"

"Daddy, I do anything with the money."

"Charlie, I can't stand to look at little thief anymore. Please, just send her away from my sight. I am losing my appetite just looking at her." Renee sneered.

"Girl, you're ruining dinner with your lies. Leave my table and go wait on the couch." Charlie bit out.

"Yes, sir," Bella said as she rose, leaving her near full plate sitting at the table. She took her seat on the couch and watched as Renee and Charlie finished their dinner. Bella wanted so bad to get to eat some more of her food. She was very hungry after only getting her daily rations of three crackers, a slice of cheese, and a slice of bologna on Saturday. Luckily Charlie came home before bedtime today. It meant she might have a shot at something decent to eat, but once again, hope only left her disappointed and hungry.

Renee and Charlie soon finished eating and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the larger couch.

"Now, let's try this without all the lies, Isabella." Renee spat as she took her seat.

"But, I am not lying!" Bella exclaimed.

"Isabella, really? You are nothing but a thief and a liar. Why are we to start believing you now?"

"I don't lie." Bella said softly.

"Bella, just tell us what you did with the money." Charlie said thinly.

"Daddy, I promise, I didn't take the money. I didn't even go in the kitchen today. I was grounded for spilling my milk after school."

"So, you thought you would sneak in the kitchen and steal the money to get back at me then?" Renee screeched in false disbelief.

"No, I didn't. I didn't take the money." Bella said as the tears finally began to fall down her cheeks.

"Bella, your tears have no effect on us. Dry them up now." Renee spat.

Bella sniffled and tried to stop crying. Why couldn't they see she wasn't lying? She knew not to touch Renee's purse. She learned that when she was five and had found it fallen over beside the couch. She was only trying to put everything back in it when Renee walked in and went wild with anger, slapping and yelling at Bella for touching her personal property.

Bella sat drying her tears as Charlie told her that lying was only going to make punishment worse. It would be best to just tell the truth and get it over with. Bella was telling the truth and these statements just confused her even further. The questions and accusations kept flying. Bella steadily denied taking anything from Renee's purse repeatedly as she watched the living room darken and the sky beyond the window turn black. Bella's eyes began to close tiredly. She was so sleepy and it felt as if Charlie and Renee would never stop.

"Bella, for the last time, what did you do with the damn money?" Charlie yelled.

"I-I bought candy, daddy. I took the money for candy." Bella said as tears of despair and sleepiness overtook her.

"See, was that so hard? Now go get the rest of the money and bring it here."

"I can't." Bella whispered. How could she return money she had never had?

"Why not," Charlie asked.

"I don't have any money."

"You, you're such a stupid girl!" Renee screeched once again. "You spent all of the money?"

"I guess."

"Charlie, what am I going to do? The bill is due tomorrow." Renee asked.

Charlie stood and opening his wallet gave Renee a crisp bill. Then turning, glared down at Bella.

"Go to your room and wait."

"Yes, sir," Bella said standing and quickly leaving the room. She entered her tiny bedroom and sat on the bed, knowing it would be long before Charlie and Renee came in. Moments later, Charlie, followed by Renee walked in.

"Lay down." Charlie said coolly as he raised his belt high above his head. Bella turned and lay across her bed and only second later she felt the sting of the belt across her back and hips. The belt bit her time after time, Bella counting out loud for Charlie. When Bella choked out the number ten, Charlie stepped back. "That was for taking the money. Now you get ten more for lying." Bella felt as this time the large metal of the buckle bit into her. This hurt. It was much worse than the metal studded leather. Bella screamed out and lost count, having to start again.

Losing count again, Bella screamed for Charlie to stop. Her pleading and the beating only stopped when Bella's voice became hoarse and broken, her tears long since dried.

Bella awoke to a foreign sound. She awoke nightly to tear stained cheeks and her grandmother's frightened plea for her to wake up, that she was safe now.

Grandma Swan was sure the dreams would eventually fade, but in the last month, she woke up every night, during the early morning hours, to Bella screaming out and begging her father to stop. Bella never would say what she had nightmares about, but Marie Swan was not blind as to what was happening. Bella had been seeing a counselor, but it felt as if Bella was getting worse. She was such a quiet child, careful to make no noise at all. She made no fuss and would play quietly in her head. At least that is what Grandma Swan was hoping. She would find Bella hidden between the wall and bed in her bedroom staring down at her treasured doll. Bella would sit so still silently communicating with the doll, never moving or speaking.

It broke Grandma Swan to see such a shattered child, being so terrified of her own shadow. A child of ten should be running and laughing, not hiding in shadows scared of speaking or moving. Grandma Swan would tuck Bella into bed each night, before retreating to her own bed, saying a silent prayer and drifting off to a light sleep. She only began to feel a lightness dance on her heart, when after four months; Bella's cries did not wake her nightly and began to fade to about three or four times a week. Bella was beginning to heal, but it was still a long road before the child would ever accept the normalcy of what life would be without abuse and neglect.

"Bella, come and eat dear." Grandma Swan called out. "I made your favorite, spaghetti!"

"Coming," Bella called out as she rose from her homework and walked to the table.

"So, summer is starting next week. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I have a friend in Seattle and she has grandchildren your age. How about we go visit them for a week or so?"

"Okay." Bella said.

That was how, just two days after school, Bella found herself in the home of Mrs. Betty. Mrs. Betty had several grandchildren and Bella was amazed when Grandma Swan allowed her to go swing and play with them. Renee and Charlie never allowed her friends. It felt wonderful and new. Bella learned games such as chase and hide and go seek. When the week came to an end Bella was not ready to go home. Stacy and Bella had become the best of friends. Mrs. Betty promised that she would bring Stacy to Forks before school began and the two young girls hugged each other as Grandma Swan called for Bella to get in the truck. It appeared that Bella was beginning to open her heart to people around her. Grandma Swan noticed the change in Bella that summer. She wasn't as withdrawn and openly conversed with her doll and Grandma Swan herself.

Two weeks before school began; Grandma opened the front door to find her son standing on the porch.

"Charles?"

"Hi, Mother. Is Bella around?"

"Charles, you can't be here."

"Look, mother, I know I was wrong, but I love Bella. I've changed though. Renee took off and I-I'm lost. I miss my family. Please, can I please see my daughter for just a few minutes?"

"Charles, I can't allow that. Please just go."

"You can't keep my daughter from me, Mother." Charlie said as he turned and walked off the porch.

Grandma Swan turned to notice Bella was standing just behind the doorframe, out of Charlie's sight, but close enough to have heard. "Bella?" she asked the child quietly.

"He loves me. Grandma, daddy said he loved me."

"I know baby." Grandma Swan said as Bella fell into her arms, tears falling down her small face. Grandma Swan held Bella until her tears began to subside. Grandma Swan watched as Bella's once shaking body shuddered and with uneven breaths, Bella slipped into sleep. Grandma Swan eased the young girl into bed, before slipping between her own sheets. She was scared that the events of today would set Bella back in her progress.

The next morning Bella awoken with her heart and mind in turmoil. She always wanted her daddy to love her again. She hoped that with her daddy's love back, he wouldn't believe all of the lies and wouldn't hurt her anymore.

Bella was saddened when school began again. She wouldn't get to see her grandmother all day and the kids at school had been very mean last year. They had started calling her ugly and stupid and if they caught Bella hiding behind the big tree at the back of the playground with tears falling down her cheek, they called her a crybaby. They hadn't called her any of the other names Renee said she was, so that was good, but the names still hurt. This year, the other students still didn't seem to want to relent on the name calling. They called her Big Lips and tattle tale. Forks was a small town and it didn't take long for the people there to know what had happened. Most had ignored it; Charlie and Renee had always stayed out of the limelight and had kept their daughter from public view as much as possible. The adults were saddened about the actions of the parents, but their children not really understanding the whole ordeal, just thought Bella was a tattle tale for telling what had happened to her. The only thing is that now at nearly eleven and beginning the fifth grade, Bella found out that children could be just as cruel as Charlie and Renee. They added new words that Renee would call her such as whore and bitch. Bella's mental stability once again started slipping. The only thing that brightened her days, were Grandma's hugs and seeing Charlie as he waved at her from across the street before and after school. Bella couldn't understand why he would never come close enough to talk, but it was nice to know that he loved her enough to drive all the way to the school to wave at her.

Bella retreated into herself, except within the presence of her Grandmother. Bella awoke the first day of Christmas break to find Charlie sitting on the porch. Grandma was cooking breakfast, so Bella slipped out the door to say hello to her father for the first time in a year. Charlie hugged her close and told her he loved her and wanted her to come home. He told things would be different. Bella, being excited that her father loved and wanted her, ran into the kitchen laughing and telling her Grandmother that she had gotten the best present ever. Charlie wanted her to come home. Marie Swan was mortified. She asked Bella to go into her room, as she approached Charlie.

Their voices rose and Bella could hear the angered tones, but couldn't make out the sounds. She decided to creep closer down the hall and stopped when she found her grandmother sitting on the couch with her hand over her heart, panic on her face, as Charlie leered down over her.

Charlie hearing the quick shuffle of feet as Bella ran into the room, turned facing her.

"Bella, Grandma Swan is feeling a bit ill. Gather your things quickly as you will be staying with me until she gets better."

Bella nodded and taking one last worried look at Grandma Swan ran to get her things. Charlie drove her to his new house in Port Angeles and on the way bought her candy and soda and a new toy. It was an ugly little man looking thing with a huge plume of Pink hair that would sway around in the wind. Charlie told her it was a Troll doll and was a big thing in Seattle and Port Angeles. That night Charlie made them stuffed bell peppers, which Bella found to be very delicious and then they ate popcorn and watched a movie before he sent Bella to bed.

Bella awoke the next morning to find Renee in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Bella lightly treaded into the kitchen. Renee turned as she began to sit down at the table and smiled brightly.

"Oh Bella, I am so happy to see you again. I have missed you so very much." She gushed as she ran to give Bella a hug.

"Oh, you have such a cute little girl, Renee!" Bella heard a strange voice and looked up to see a woman with a gentle face and dark hair looking down at her.

"Thank you, Penny." Renee smiled once again. Penny spent the day at Charlie and Renee's and Bella found her to be very sweet and entertaining. When Penny left, Bella waved by and headed for her room, as she was tired and ready for bed. For two weeks Bella felt loved by her parents for the first time. They took her shopping for new clothes to wear to school when it started in January. In February, Bella found out that her parents had not changed at all, as their happy façade began to wear away and the beatings and verbal slashing began once again. In May, when a strange lady appeared on the doorstep, Bella was told to act perfect and happy. Bella sat on the couch while Renee gave the lady a tour of the house. The lady sat talking with Renee for several moments. Renee had held Bella close, showering her with hugs and making Bella laugh and smile. The lady finally left when Renee announced that she needed to get dinner ready.

Upon closing the door, Renee turned to Bella and with a deadpan glare told her she had done a good job, but could spend the rest of the evening in her room. Bella nodded and retreated to her bed until she was called for dinner. Charlie and Renee were both quiet and barely spoke. Bella followed suit not wanting to get into trouble. Two days later, she came home from to school to find all of her stuff packed up and Charlie announced she was going to go stay with Grandma Swan again. Bella was elated and said nothing as Charlie led her to his car, carrying the trash bag full of her clothes.

* * *

Okay, I have never been one to care for reviews, but the fact is, out of 4 stories so far, I have very little. This is a bit disheartening, especially since this story is one that hits very close to home for me. I am taking this as my writting is subpar and starting to believe that perhaps I shouldn't continue and possibly even remove this story. I realize that this is one that isn't for everyone, but someone has to have some thoughts. Please people, review. If it sucks, tell me in a nice way. I promise I won't be offended as long as you aren't offensive by attacking me personally. Critique can be good. It allows a writer to grow.


End file.
